Mine
by LightningMistress2113
Summary: She was his and he's waited fourteen years to claim her. Now it was time to brand her, show her who she belonged to mind, body and soul.
1. Chapter 1 - Haunting Gold

I'm a very bad girl I know. Please excuse me for not updating my other stories in an _extremely_ long time. They will eventually get the next chapter…before a year or two passes hopefully.

This idea, along with another one, just wouldn't leave me alone and let me sleep at night. And so here's the result. However, whether this one continues or not will depend on you readers and your responses. If it's good enough to go on please tell me. Otherwise…it'll just stay as a one-shot.

Disclaimer – I do not own the greatness called Inuyasha. If I did…Inuyasha would've been knocked over the head a few times for being too stubborn.

**_Mine_** – She was his and he's waited fourteen years to claim her. Now it was time to brand her, show her who she belonged to mind, body and soul.

_Chapter 1 – Haunting Gold_

….

Tiredly running a hand through her raven locks, Kagome glared at the overly cocky boy before her. Cobalt eyes showed no emotion even though a smirk twisted his lips. She wanted to throttle Kouga so badly it was becoming an itch. He had just brazenly declared she was his woman, had always been his woman, and always would be his woman in front of the entire freaking class. All the girls were glaring at her with thinly veiled jealous hate in their eyes, most of the boys slack jawed while the rest were copying the negative glares of the females.

Kagome wished the ground would just open up and shallow her.

"Kouga," she started patiently, fingers curling into a fist by her side, "For the last time. _I am not your woman." _She angrily hissed the last five words, a vein noticeably twitching on her forehead. Kouga's smirk widened and he casually draped an unwanted arm around her shoulders. Kagome clamped her teeth together to distract the rather appealing urge to drop kick the infuriating man to next century.

"But Kagome," he lowered his voice as he took a tiny step closer to her slightly quivering body. "I'm only telling the truth here." Several loud snickers followed his statement. Kagome closed her chocolate eyes, fervently praying for the non-existent patience within her to deal with her childhood friend. She questioned, not for the first time, why she even tried to stay friends with the obnoxious man.

Breathing deep once, the dark haired young woman slid out from underneath his arm, turning around to face him at a respectful distance between their bodies. The quivering settled down in her hands, anger rearing its ugly head more than ever. This…issue needed to be dealt with once and for all.

She was not some possession.

Kagome could practically feel the heated stares on her back from the unwanted audience. This was getting embarrassing. "Why won't you get it through your thick skull that I will _not_ date you!" Her voice started low but ended on a higher note from the passionate sentence. The cocky smirk didn't waver, having never once slipped off his tanned face. Usually their argument over whether or not she would court him ended with her storming off to cool down and him chuckling at her obvious anger. This time however, something else briefly flashed through his blue eyes.

The abominable smirk finally tilted downward, eyes narrowing as he inched a step closer to her. His expression turned stony, making Kagome suddenly wary of her friend. One of his hands reached up to tightly grip her forearm. She knew the situation had just turned south and her breathing sped up from the sinking realization. Something had changed in Kouga – maybe he was finally tired of her rejecting him for the past three years.

Or maybe he was finally showing his true colors.

"It's been ten years Kagome." He began in a hard tone, referring to when they first met and became friends. "You have been mine since we were kids." Her jaw dropped at the ridiculous notion. Childhood friends though they were, she would _not_ put up with his annoying attitude regarding her any more.

Enough was enough.

Kagome glared at him, chocolate eyes burning brightly with her raging anger. She barely reigned in the pleasant urge to kick him where the sun don't shine so he would let go of her arm and raised her other hand to push at his chest. They were standing too close for her comfort. "Let me go Kouga."

His grip tightened, bringing her close enough that his breath tickled her ear. "What do I have to do to make you understand?" The low sentence froze her momentarily; there had been something else hidden within his voice. A sort of achingly desperate underlying note. For a brief second, Kagome felt pity for her childhood friend. Then she mentally shook off all concern. He didn't deserve anything after the way he was handling her.

The two stared at each other, both ignoring the not so subtly hidden eavesdropping from the other students in the classroom. She wondered what it would take for _him_ to understand her side. He was a friend, nothing more. A dearly beloved childhood friend but still just a _friend._ Her heart skipped a beat at the sudden unbidden thought that she might have to choose between her freedom and her friend. A trickle of fear spiraled through her veins; would she loose one if she choose the other?

Any answer was drowned out by the loud shrill ringing of the school bell as it rattled in her ears. The not so subtly listening students abandoned the two arguing friends, wasting no time in crowding out the classroom door to head home after immediately packing up their things. Kagome let out a shaky breath through her nose when Kouga's hand finally dropped and he stepped back, the empty classroom ringing in silence. Her heart hammered in her chest as she realized that had been scary. He gave her a hard look, a promise of the conversation not being over quite yet sending a cold shiver down her spine, before following the previous flow of traffic out the opened classroom door.

Breathing deep once, Kagome blinked at the now completely empty school room, mind whirling around what had just happened. She shook her head a second later to dispel any doubts or lasting anger, knowing it would be useless to dwell on what had happened and what might happen. A long sigh escaped her lips as she trudged back for her school bag then out into the nosy hallway. It was crowded by the students littering around to talk with friends or gathering last minute things for any after school clubs. She had to weave her way through the traffic jams, heart constricting slightly from the earlier events.

Why couldn't Kouga let her go? They had been friends since before elementary school, following with all of middle school and now most of high school. He was one of her very first friends along with Sango and Miroku. Their group had enlarged to include three others about three years ago but the original four had remained very close nit. She missed the days where she could laugh freely together with Sango and teasingly joke with Kouga about how Miroku would never be cured of being a pervert and that he should stop taking lessons while he was ahead. Their friendship was as dear to her as her own family. In some ways, she did think of Kouga and Miroku as older brothers – there were only a couple of months between her birthday and Miroku's – while Sango was a close sister.

She frowned as she paused by her locker to stuff unneeded textbooks inside before resuming the journey home, suddenly remembering things had changed one day back before high school had started. Miroku had asked Sango out during the summer vacation – no surprise there since he had never _stopped_ since meeting her – but what was the biggest shocker was that she had actually accepted – for once. It had always been obvious the tall dark haired girl had strong feelings for the incurable pervert yet she had always rejected his advances, usually giving the violet eyed man a good hard slap for touching her rear. Why she had finally said yes remained a mystery. She eventually whispered the reason to Kagome after months of persistent pestering, fervently making Kagome promise to never utter it to anyone else on pain of death (that still made Kagome giggle at the ridiculous notion of Sango ever harming _her_).

But after that, Kagome and Kouga were basically left on their own. Sango and Miroku spent the majority of their time together, on dates or just hanging out, and the other two felt left out. The four of them had always done mostly everything together once becoming best friends. Now that group had been split – and now Kagome suspected that was the reason why Kouga was hitting so hard on her. Either he'd had feelings for her all along or he was just feeling a little lost without the lovebirds and trying to hold on to the remaining constant.

The latter made Kagome smile sadly. She had felt the same way afterwards…then a cute guy named Hojo began chasing her halfway through her first year of high school and making her forget her loneliness. Kouga had stepped up his flirting a notch in response, probably trying to win a race against Hojo. Both men drove her bonkers with their constant nagging.

"Yo, Kagome!" The pleasant sound of Miroku's voice snapped her out of memory lane. A big grin broke out on her face upon spotting him and Sango at the school gate, momentarily confused as to why they were there and not at their meeting tree nearby. Miroku had an arm securely around Sango's waist, Sango's fingers twitching as if ready to slap his hand if it ever got anywhere near her scrumptious bottom (Miroku's words, not hers).

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome waved at her friends, speeding up her pace to reach them. The rest of the students were either gone or in their after school clubs, making it easier for the three childhood friends to leisurely walk home. She noticed Kouga wasn't with them and subconsciously bit her bottom lip in worry. Was he still angry over their argument earlier? More often than not, the cobalt eyed man would shallow his pride and overly inflated ego and still keep to the tradition of walking home with everyone after school.

The two waiting for her started down the sidewalk once Kagome caught up with them. Normal exchanges of how their school day went proceeded for most of the journey as per usual, albeit for a few times Sango harshly pinched Miroku's arm whenever he began going off on how beautiful his dear Sango was, or how he loved her only and only wanted her to bare his children – he had always had this sort of morbid fascination with women baring his children. Both Kagome and Sango never bothered to figure out why or question him on it.

The answer would probably only make them roll their eyes in disgust.

"Hey, where's Kouga?" Miroku asked unexpectedly while tenderly rubbing a painfully throbbing spot on his side (Sango finally decided to try a different area after his particularly embarrassing speech on how perfect her body was). Sango didn't miss the way Kagome visibly tensed at the mention of their other friend.

"I don't know," Kagome supplied when Sango stayed silent, the latter eyeing the raven haired girl with a knowing look. Pointedly ignoring the look, Kagome elaborated further,"I saw him in math and that was it." It was one of three classes she shared with Kouga. It was also one of three classes she shared with a close friend at all.

Miroku opened his mouth to further question Kagome but snapped it shut when Sango gently nudged him while shaking her head before gesturing at Kagome with one hand. She was walking with her chocolate eyes downcast, feet seemingly dragging across the pavement, white teeth absentmindedly chewing her bottom lip. Miroku cocked his dark head at his girlfriend, silently sending a question, to which she mouthed a later. Satisfied, he cheerily started on another, less disturbing for Kagome, subject. Sango squeezed his hand in appreciation, aiming a warm smile at him. The pervert did have his moments.

The buried worry within Kagome steadfastly gripped her heart. She fiercely hoped she hadn't destroyed her friendship with Kouga over such a petty thing in her mind. Her friends meant the world to her and she would be devastated to lose any of them. Though, she wondered if they even knew that.

By the time the little group of three reached the steps leading up to Kagome's home in a shrine, Miroku had fallen quiet, Sango eyeing Kagome worriedly while Kagome stayed in low spirits. It wasn't until she literally ran into Miroku that her head finally lifted and she saw where they were. Her chocolate eyes widened, guilt washing through her. She hadn't meant to be gloomy for the whole trip; this was basically the only long period of time she ever got with all of her friends.

The hairs on the back of her neck tingled and her heart skipped a beat as they stood in silence. Her gaze flew to the tall green trees surrounding the hill, skin prickling with goosebumps, swallowing in fear. Mumbling a quick apology for her unexplainable behavior, she hurriedly started ascending the million steps to the shrine, not wanting her friends to notice her reactions. Sango shared a look with her boyfriend, raising a dark eyebrow at how Kagome had made a quick escape so soon after arriving at the shrine. Miroku shrugged then gently urged her toward their next destination – his house. Which just so happened to be conveniently right next to hers.

She could never get away from that man.

Laughing at the thought, Sango allowed him to lead her past the steps, worry for her sister like friend reseeding for the moment. She resolved she could always corner Kagome later and demand answers.

Besides, if she couldn't get Kagome to talk...

Who could?

….

Kagome slammed the door to her bedroom shut, chest heaving as she leaned back against it, school bag falling to the carpet. She had ignored all the concerned questions her family had bombarded her with once stepping through the entryway in favor of all but bolting to her room while silently cursing her family's ability to usually know when she was feeling low under her breath. After resisting the strong urge to lock the door, she spotted her open window and frantically closed and locked it. Her fast breathing eased somewhat with that small measure of security, weary body sinking down unto her made bed.

It had come again.

The hair rising feeling of someone watching her, blatantly staring at her, had fully seized her on the way up to the shrine. Fear had pounded inside her veins and all she could think about was running for the safety of her home. There, whatever was looking at her couldn't get through the protection barrier placed around the edges of the house. She was safe…for now at least.

Several minutes of her breathing deep past before a timid knock came at her door. She groaned, knowing she owed her family a reason but dreading to lie once again. She hadn't told anyone about the weird feeling, not quite knowing why she didn't. When it hadn't come for a few days, luring her into a false sense of security, she had totally and completely forgotten about it. Even the burned image of twin pools of molten gold eyes had faded for a brief time.

She shuddered at the clear memory from that fearful day. Of all the memories she could forget throughout her lifespan, that was the one she most wanted gone forever.

_Kagome giggled happily as she ran outside, her four year old mind focused on one thing. Her mother was finally coming home with her younger brother and the little girl couldn't wait to see him again. Her grandfather grunted on his way as he followed after her, old eyes watching his granddaughter protectively. The sun was shining brightly that day, a warm wind rustling between the trees in the forest surrounding the small shrine._

_The tiny child stopped halfway to the shrine steps, looking back at her grandfather in complete glee, little hands clasped excitedly before her. Her long raven locks moved in the breeze and she impatiently pushed some strands out of her dancing chocolate eyes. When her grandfather finally reached her, Kagome merrily skipped in a circle, hardly able to contain her excitement._

_Her body suddenly froze for a second when something akin to cold fingers squeezed her heart. She quietly gasped in surprise, fear pouring thick in her veins, the weird feeling of being watched prevailing over all other senses. Her grandfather didn't notice the tiny child's unexpected halt, eyes now looking at the steps leading down from the shrine._

_Kagome managed quick, uneven breaths, eyes big and wide, body beginning to tremble. The cold fingers around her heart gripped tighter with each passing second. Her vocal chords disobeyed her and refused to work properly so she couldn't call out for any help at all. Little fingers desperately bunched in her light sundress as she raised her frightened gaze to the trees around the shrine, half hoping to find the cause of why she was so terrified, half dreading what the source could be. The fine hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up; there was something within that forest, she just knew it. Butterflies danced within the space inside her stomach, the fear still coursing through her veins, hot tears starting to slip down her pale cheeks. All she wanted at the moment was her mother's arms. Her mother would be able to soothe away all the dreadful feelings within her body._

_A loud gasp left her parted mouth, eyes blinking rapidly at a single spot. It was only for a second but she had glimpsed something in the darkness between two tree trunks. She idly realized her grandfather was worriedly shaking her small frame, having apparently finally noticed her peculiar condition. No words, no other sounds, would come out. Her body was like a statue and her young mind was on overdrive._

_Then a low sound traveled to her ears._

_A sound that she thought somehow fitted with the two gold spots she had sighted earlier._

_A sound that chilled her small body to the bone._

_A sound she knew she would never, ever forget._

_A sound that would forever haunt her dreams at night._

_A sound she inexplicitly wanted to hear again._

_Kagome fainted from the prolonged exposure of hard fear, her grandfather's worried voice frantically calling her name the last thing she heard. The blackness of unconsciousness was dotted with gold and the low sound that had been the last straw still ringed in her ears._

_It had been the low rumble of a dark purr._

….

He grinned as his female dragged herself off her bed, hesitantly going to the bedroom door. Her window was shut tight and his sensitive ears had picked up the sound of a lock clicking. His grin grew wider at what it had signified, showing two sharp canines.

So she was being careful now, huh?

He knew she could feel whenever he watched her. It gave his inner demon quite a bit of mirth over the fact she foolishly thought she could ever hide from him. There was nowhere she could run to that he wouldn't be able to find her. After all, her delicious scent was forever imprinted upon his memory.

**_"_****_It's time."_** His inner demon purred. He nodded in agreement at the sentiment, deadly pointed claws digging into the rough tree bark beneath him in anticipation.

After waiting fourteen long years, it was finally time to claim her.

A glint entered his golden eyes, heart beginning to race in his chest. The thrill of the very special hunt looming closer almost made him drool.

Oh, he couldn't wait.

….

If I do continue this, there won't be a set update schedule. Stupid work keeps switching my shift times on me.

**3-35-15: **I added what I did because I felt there were places that could have been expanded that I hadn't when I first wrote this. Hopefully some areas flow better and others make a little more sense now. But on another note, the second chapter is out and probably surprised a few of you. Man, I love doing that to people.

Please leave a word (or two or three or five) in the box. You know you want to. *smile*

Lightning Mistress


	2. Chapter 2 - Clash of Silver

I apologize for not getting off my lazy butt to finish this chapter and making you all wait for a long time. Hopefully the length sort of makes up for it since it's longer than the previous (little under double the word count).

I was honestly not expecting that many people to follow/favorite this. And the reviews! I nearly died from happiness every time I saw an email there was a new review. I can't thank you all enough for all the encouragement.

Oh and you might want to check out the first chapter again if you have already read it. I added some things and actually gave it a title.

Disclaimer – Sadly, the world has come to an end; I do not own Inuyasha. Unfortunately, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But I can dream of a parallel world where I might.

**_Mine_** – She was his and he's waited fourteen years to claim her. Now it was time to brand her, show her who she belonged to mind, body and soul.

_Chapter 2 – Clash of Silver_

….

Their first encounter was more of a surprise than anything.

The sun was just dipping below the horizon, taking its splashes of pinks, oranges and purples with it, when Rin tiredly stumbled through the revolving glass doors of her now deserted work building. Her arms and legs ached from being overused, reminding her that her evil boss had struck yet again. She didn't know _what_ the red eyed witch (all the employees pissed at her boss began calling her that behind her back) had against her. It had been like that since day one really, when Rin paused long enough to think back. Kagura Takahashi had made it her personal mission to make Rin's life a living hell ever since first laying eyes on her. Rin wondered, not for the first time, why she even stayed as that woman's personal secretary.

Cursing her cowardice for not finding another, less demoralizing, job, Rin absentmindedly readjusted her purse strap to hang across her body before purposely heading down the empty sidewalk, head held high. She eyed the tall office buildings to her side in disinterest as she walked; all the smooth windows reflected her image back to her, nearly giving her a heart attack the first time she had looked. It wasn't that great of an image anyway in her opinion – an average height young woman with ebony hair pulled back into a tight bun at the base of her head and gentle cinnamon eyes wearing plain black slacks, a silver button up the front blouse and shiny black flats, a small dark purse resting by a hip. Her appearance had never really bothered Rin before, never seeing the need to wear anything less than practical outside her apartment.

Her step-sister Ayame would vehemently disagree however.

A small smile tugged the corners of pale pink lips. Ayame was crazy about always looking her best no matter where she went. Her one absolute philosophy in life was you never know who's looking so might as well dress your best. It drove Rin up the wall because her step-sister had practically ransacked her closet one day then mostly threw everything out, saying it was too old or too shabby or too big or too small or too… The exact words she had used that day still escaped Rin three years later. Now, because of her, Rin's whole wardrobe had underwent drastic changes, some Rin hated to this day, plus she was forced to start wearing some jewelry and light makeup with each new outfit. Though, Rin had to grudgingly give Ayame credit; since the unwanted makeover, dates began flooding in from besotted males. Ayame had been absolutely ecstatic – now her older step-sister wouldn't end up as a spinster in old age (she was only twenty three for pete's sake). Needless to say, Rin knocked some much needed and long overdue sense into Ayame about that one. It wasn't like Rin _wanted_ to be alone but she just hadn't felt any sort of connection, or spark, with any boy she knew. Her heart had always told her that she would know when the right one for her came along when she saw him. He just…hadn't yet.

Rin's wayward attention came crashing back into reality by her breath being knocked cleanly out of her lungs. Stinging pain instantly flared underneath her uncovered arms and also centered somewhere down on her left leg. Her body throbbed slightly from the less than graceful fall as she laid on the ground for a moment in shock, right cheek pressed to the rough pavement. Grateful there was no one around to witness her sudden disgrace, Rin cringed while slowly gathering her now more than aching body together to carefully push upright again. She immediately checked for any damage, just knowing the universe had something against her. The soft undersides of both arms had several white streaks of scraped skin running length wise, a few tiny beads of blood barely hanging to the wounds. Her brand spanking new slacks were ruined by a small hole just above her left knee with the edges stained darker by her blood. She gingerly tried to shift the hole to peer inside better but hissed at the sharp painful sting from the action. The rest of her body seemed okay.

She sighed heavily, quickly assessing her surroundings, one hand shoving her purse behind her back. The skyscraping office buildings on both sides of the empty street were dark, overhanging streetlamps providing gentle light along with the pale moonlight, illuminating the tiny rock which had caused her downfall. Rin rolled her eyes, noticing it hurt to put any sort of pressure on her left leg.

Of all the things to trip over…

After brushing some dust off her now ruined outfit, Rin rummaged around inside her purse for her cell phone without looking, intending to call her step-sister (who just so happens to share her apartment) for assistance. She knew Ayame would be very cranky about being woken up so late at night – it was probably around nine or so she guessed from the complete lack of any sunlight – but Rin knew she would still come to get her. The perks of brainwashing your younger step-sister.

It was as her fingers were scrolling through her contacts for Ayame's number that the sudden feeling of being watched made Rin snap her head up. She dumbly blinked at what came into view, body completely freezing, fingers still posed above the buttons of her cell phone, thoughts whirling in confusion, forgetting her previous task all together.

_He…hadn't been there a second ago._

An unexpected explosion of heat raced through her veins, starting at her thundering heart and tingling along each nerve ending. Goosebumps erupted across her flesh and her throat suddenly went dry. Her stomach was happily doing cartwheels, hands becoming clammy and nearly losing her phone, as she felt totally trapped within his cold gaze, cinnamon eyes wide in awe at his exotic appearance.

He was tall, definitely towering over her much smaller frame even though there was a good three feet of distance between them. His impeccable black and white business suit outlined his lean body, defining the muscles on his limbs. The pale moonlight lit half his face, streetlamps flickering over the rest, the planes all hard edges and sharp angles in the dim shadows. His nostrils were flaring, following the rapid rise and fall of his heaving chest, while his jaw seemed to be clenched tightly, expression stony. She couldn't see any ears because of his thick silver hair cascading down his back to swish at the back of his knees. The shiny strands looked feathery soft and sort of…

"…fluffy…" the mumbled word slipped out without Rin's knowledge. She mentally shook herself from the weird trance the gorgeous stranger had unknowingly put her in, forcing her outstretched hand back down to her side, wondering just when the darn thing had moved. There was a terrible itch within her bones to touch his hair to feel if it was just as soft and fluffy as it looked to her. His burning golden eyes narrowed at her subconscious action yet he slowly started walking closer to her, his movements not very smooth, sort of jerky, almost like he was fighting against himself. Confusion filled her when crimson began bleeding a little into the gold then reseeded quickly only to slip back in again during the internal battle. A faint blue-violet crescent moon flashed on his forehead along with two magenta streaks across both cheeks for the briefest of moments.

All she could do was watch helplessly as the most handsome man she had ever met stopped right in front of her, giving her a hard hateful glare and making her swallow heavily. Every part of him screamed that he resented what he was doing as he rather surprisingly gently trailed his long fingers down her right cheek. She automatically grimaced at the slight pain his action had created, body instantly reacting to his nearness much to her dismay. More heat pooled inside her, leaving her limbs trembling ever so slightly with her knees threatening to buckle from under her body's suddenly growing weight, nerve endings alive and leaving her very aware of the male before her. Red was still swirling with the gold in his eyes, making Rin idly ponder on what the colors signified with a part of her mind free to think about such things.

She let out a tiny squeak of surprise when he unexpectedly leaned forward to lightly lick the scraped skin, cinnamon eyes as round as saucers. The hot spark from the rough feeling of his tongue mixed with the other sensations he'd caused already. Shuddering with a strong unknown emotion, Rin solely concentrated on not acting on a sudden urge to jump into his arms and wrap her legs around his waist. It took all her dwindling willpower to remain right where she was.

Her breath caught in her throat at the loathing glare on his face once he leaned back. No words would come out, all thoughts scattering like the four winds, vocal cords refusing to form anything, mouth becoming paralyzed. It appeared the man was clearly enraged about something...and she had a sinking suspicion it had something to do with her. He jerked one of her arms up, exposing the bruised flesh underneath, her mind barely registering the low clack of her phone hitting pavement. Sending her a look promising death here soon, making her gulp as fear zinged down her spine, his tongue tentatively followed one white line on the underside of her arm.

_W-what?_

He traced each path of torn skin while keeping his glowering eyes on hers. The crimson had mixed even more with the gold now. She finally managed to regain enough control over her facial muscles to press her lips together but had to immediately slap her free hand against her mouth to muffle the soft giggles desperately wanting to escape. His rough tongue had apparently found several ticklish spots and was proceeding to attack them mercilessly. Squirming in his tight grasp once the need to laugh started becoming very urgent, Rin looked at him pleadingly in hope he would let go of her arm. It was getting harder to breathe the more she tried to stifle her laughter.

A heavy sigh of relief after he ended the torture of one arm was quickly replaced by some more muffled giggles when he moved on to the next. Her sides were hurting from the constant strained effort and her stomach muscles were contracting painfully, making it difficult for her to breathe at all.

Dammit but it tickled!

"Please," she rasped out in a last ditch effort, a couple tears running down her cheeks. He retreated from his torture session with his eyes almost fully red, face pinched in anger and loathing. As if his body was being unwillingly bent under some strong invisible force, he knelt on one knee and yanked her injured leg up. The resulting white hot flash of pain from the ripped skin stretching had her subconsciously gripping one of his broad shoulders for support and gasping at the following agony. She tried to breathe normally as the uncomfortable throbbing continued, missing the way his nearly fully crimson eyes narrowed dangerously, a low savage growl rumbling out of his throat. Fear automatically shivered through her veins at the noise.

The sound of fabric tearing overshadowed any thoughts of questioning what the man was doing. Her cinnamon eyes grew wide as saucers again as she watched his fingers deftly make the small hole in her black slacks bigger. He stayed still for a moment after the inflamed area was clearly visible, sending her a cold look that would freeze glaciers, before lightly brushing long fingers over her wound. She hissed in agony at the deliberate action.

Dried blood caked the creamy skin below the injury. White pieces of dead flesh surrounded the deep scrape, red spots within the torn area indicating where more blood could possibly flow. Her whole knee was an angry red from the wound and Rin grimaced; it would probably take her a couple days to heal from it. Walking was out of the question for now as she had found out earlier. She really needed to call her step-sister for help pretty soon…and maybe let her 'evil' boss know as well.

_Kagura will _not_ like this._

Her face went redder than a tomato when she finally noticed their positions. It was rather compromising, even strangely intimate to her. Fervently praying no one would see her like this – especially Ayame since she would _never_ let Rin hear the end of it – Rin opened her mouth to politely ask the handsome man if he would_ please_ step back to a more appropriate distance then snapped it closed in shock as his wet tongue gently moved across the abused skin.

_What the?!_

She sucked in a sharp breath when a sudden strong wave of intense longing crashed over her head. Her body was left quaking slightly in its wake, skin hypersensitive and burning where he was touching. She didn't understand what was happening and she trembled from the fear of the unknown laying right before her eyes. An emotion she had rarely, if ever, felt in her lifetime swept up, originating at the place he was currently touching her body.

Rin immediately dismissed the absolutely ridiculous notion of being attracted to the stranger _licking _her wounds, preferring to instead dwell on how to extract herself from the presently weird situation. It wasn't proving to be easy as the sensation of his tongue on her flesh kept tugging her mind back to what he was doing.

_'And speaking of what he is currently doing,'_ she thought while gritting her teeth to focus more, _'why isn't he done yet?'_ At the exact moment that thought passed through her mind, he glanced up at her through thick dark lashes. Her heart skipped a beat - the irises were all crimson with a few golden flecks, the blue-violet crescent moon completely visible along with the two magenta strips across each cheek. He looked fearsome, more inhuman, yet Rin couldn't find the icy terror normally associated with staring at something foreign anywhere within her. Even after all the death glares aimed at her and bizarre events happening, she didn't feel afraid of him. Wary yes, especially with what he was apparently _still_ doing. She internally debated over whether to whack him over the head then run far, far away or whack herself over the head and still run far, far away.

Decisions, decisions.

**_'Mine,'_** he breathed against the exposed part of her leg. Her eyes considerably widened at the almost possessive growl but before she could even draw in a single breath, he literally disappeared from before her. Fingers now grasping empty air, she had to put her weight on her left leg because of her support being unexpectedly gone. When no pain surfaced once her knee fully straightened, Rin peered down at the injury. Except there was no wound anymore. She quickly checked the undersides of both arms and sure enough - no scrape.

One hand gingerly touched her right cheek the silver haired stranger had first healed, subconsciously whispering her confusion out loud. "How..." her voice trailed off as her gazed lifted to find him standing in the exact same spot she had first seen him, looking positively livid, golden eyes flashing. There wasn't any crimson within his eyes, the blue-violet crescent moon and magenta streaks also totally gone.

Her arm fell to rest by her side, warily watching as he again fought each step towards her, lips curling upwards in anger and disgust. It was like the universe was continuously drawing them together, regardless of what they both really felt. A small part of her wanted to slap him for all the unnecessary ire directed at her but it was overruled by a much larger, more cautious part. It was probably better to just let things unfold by itself anyway.

Now if only her body would stop sending her brain all these difficult urges to ignore.

She practically jumped a mile when a pair of iron like hands clamped around the tops of her arms, fingers harshly digging into her, making her wince from the brutal pressure. There would more than likely be bruises where he had been, judging from the strength of the grasp. Her eyes immediately flew up to meet his cold hard gaze. He was standing so close to her that her chest brushed his with every sharp breath. His grip tightened further, head looming down so they were brushing noses and let out a savage snarl from the back of his throat.

"A human," the words were filled with extreme contempt, voice still silky smooth despite the negative emotion, "a mere _human."_ Rin swallowed, staring unblinkingly into the smoldering golden eyes inches from her face. Her heart rate had kicked into overdrive the moment his hands had touched her again - not that it had slowed down any since the first contact of his tongue to her cheek. The distance between their mouths shrunk when she nervously shifted after a long beat of tense silence. When he finally spoke again, his lips lightly skimmed across hers with each fiercely weighted word uttered, causing a curious fluttering under her skin from the action. "I will never accept you."

"'Accept' me?" She murmured her thoughts aloud, perplexed as to what he was referring to. Half a second later his meaning fully sunk into her delayed brain and something hot sparked inside her, a fire roaring to life in retaliation for him automatically dismissing her worth. Cinnamon eyes narrowing, back straightening in defiance, Rin forgot just how near she was to the silver haired stranger in the process of beginning to tongue lash him. The extra millimeters only served to press her mouth fully against his. Her mind went totally blank, whatever barb she had been about to spit out at him vanishing completely. Even his cold angry eyes widened a slight fraction from the unintentional kiss.

Something changed then. When thinking over the whole bizarre event later, she could never pinpoint what exactly had caused the sudden shift, just that it had happened too fast for her poor brain to fully comprehend.

Her back was unceremoniously slammed against one of the sturdy windows of a nearby empty office building, making her cry out from the unpleasant impact. He growled into her mouth at the pained noise, roughly yanking her legs up so he could ground himself against her, hands crushing her upper arms. She had to wrap her legs around his waist to keep herself from sliding down the smooth glass panel and instinctively grabbed the silky white material over his strong arms in a death grip. Heat bloomed across her face, eyes shut tightly, heart madly pounding, gut churning in equal parts excitement and terror.

He ripped his mouth away from hers, lips immediately trailing down to the junction of neck and shoulder, nuzzling the hot skin there. Her breath whooshed out of her lungs when his tongue lightly lapped at her skin, short gasps of breath escaping her opened mouth. She couldn't think, couldn't _breathe _almost, due to all the intense sensations flowing through her veins. If Rin thought just kissing him was bad, being pinned up against a window with his hard body pressing into hers was close to pure torture.

A violent shiver raced down her spine as what felt like two pointy teeth grazed the top of her shoulder. The collar of her silver blouse had been shoved to the side, allowing him access to the flesh underneath. She subconsciously tilted her head the other way and concentrated on trying to remember how to inhale and exhale without getting lightheaded in the process, scattered thoughts finally being able to form a single desperate sentence.

_He is acting like a demon!_

The way he had been and still was attacking her closely resembled a beast attacking its chosen prey.

Then two things happened at once. Rin was clutching the silver haired stranger's shirt for dear life as he lightly scraped his teeth over her skin. He had yet to let up on the pressure of his body against hers, sending deliciously hot tingles through the immobilized girl who didn't know whether to wish he would do something else to her that might make the new slowly blooming ache in her belly go away or pray something else would distract him so she could finally escape all the intense feelings he produced within her body. Her brain had completely turned to mush by this point so seriously thinking about her limited options was thrown out of the water.

An annoyingly loud noise broke through the hazy world within her mind, rattling around inside, knocking some coherent tendrils of thought back together which then doused her in ice cold water once remembering what was happening. The unpleasant feeling sufficiently brought back her stolen senses. Her eyes lazily blinked opened and locked with smoldering gold; apparently the sound had halted whatever he had been doing as well.

The loud noise continued as the two silently stared at each other. Rin absentmindedly chewed on her lower lip, unsure what her next action should be. The stranger was definitely stronger than her - he had undoubtedly proved that by manhandling her without any difficulty at all - and _much_ faster - she still didn't understand how he had virtually disappeared earlier. Now that their weird trance like state had been shattered, reality was sure to crush them underneath. She just hoped-

"Oof!" She grunted when her bottom suddenly impacted on the hard concrete of the sidewalk. Pain quickly reverberated up her limbs, making the confused girl wince as the resulting shockwave went on for several seemingly long seconds. Her support had basically ripped away from her without any warning and once again vanished completely into thin air. Without the silver haired man's solid body holding her up, she had slid right down the smooth window plane, landing unceremoniously in a heap on the ground just like a sack of potatoes. Needless to say, her already very uncertain feelings regarding him dipped drastically low because of that treatment.

Her ears finally registered the annoying sound hadn't stopped yet and she wildly looked around for the source. An exasperated sigh escaped when her cinnamon eyes landed on her phone laying face up on the hard concrete just a few feet in front of her. The device was still intact and the screen was lit up, the mobile moving slightly on the pavement from the vibrations of an incoming call; it had to be a call because the persistent noises hadn't stopped as of yet while a text would've just been a single vibration.

Rin scrambled across the short distance to her cell phone and snatched it up quickly. She glanced at the number, feeling a rushing wave of relief as she pressed send before tentively placing it at her ear.

"Hello?" Her greeting was timid, soft.

"Finally!" Her body visibly jumped from the worried explosion, fingers curling tighter around the mobile. "I thought you had died or something!" Her lovely step-sister Ayame exclaimed. Rin could picture the younger girl pacing back and forth in the living room of their shared apartment while running an exasperated hand through short red locks.

"I'm sorry," Rin whispered, leaning back against the empty building behind her for support. She didn't think her legs could hold her weight at the moment. A surge of justified indignation swelled because of a certain gorgeous silver haired stranger who had just been _so _nice to her during their brief but bizarre encounter.

Ayame sighed over the line after several beats of silence. "You didn't die, right?"

The absurd question forced a dry humorless chuckle out of Rin. _'No, I just had a stranger act like I had done something terribly wrong to him while licking my wounds which apparently had healed them. Then he dismissed my worth for a reason that I don't even know! Oh and let's not forget the part where he slammed me against a wall and practically tried to dominate me before vanishing into thin air without so much as a name or apology.' _She shuddered, feeling the ghost of pointy teeth on the flushed skin of her shoulder and wrapped her unoccupied arm around her middle. That would go over real well with her step-sister she knew.

"Rin?" The concerned mention of her name jolted her out of her musings. The ebony haired girl shook her head, cursing the man she had ran across under her breath as she stubbornly used the window to gather her feet underneath her slightly trembling body. "Are you okay?"

Rin unexplainably wanted to pull her hair out. She wasn't okay of course - would anyone after the encounter she just had? - but bit her tongue against yelling at Ayame for no reason. The redhead was just showing concern. "Yeah, I'm fine. Can you come pick me up?" She asked instead. She had been right though. Her knees quaked and it was all she could do to continue standing period. It made her feel better when she silently cursed the stranger from earlier so she did it a few times inside her head.

"Where are you?" Ayame spoke as sounds of keys jingling surfaced in the background. Rin peered at the street signs in the pale moonlight and told her step-sister what she could about her location. After a quick assurance that she would be there soon, Ayame hung up. Rin stared at the device for a moment then slipped it back into her purse. Closing her weary eyes, she angled her face to the darken sky, taking a deep breath to help calm frayed nerves.

"You are never going to believe what just happened to me Ayame."

...

_The next time I cross paths with that_ human_, I will kill her._

The last about twenty or so minutes of his life had been horrible to put it mildly. He was seething with a black rage that so badly wanted to destroy something. Preferably some_one_ with a pretty white neck that was just begging to be squeezed. His inner demon only kept feeding the dark anger by howling to go back and stay with that human. Everything was _that human's_ fault. Everything had started when he had accidently took a tiny sniff of her unique lilac scent while trying to bypass the irritating red eyed wind demoness.

Even now, just remembering her scent made his body hard in different ways. He let out a savage snarl, disgusted with himself, sorely tempted to punch through the brick wall he was standing next to in an abandoned alleyway. After vanishing from her sight when her cell phone had rung, he had stormed down random streets, searching for any excuse to _not _return and finish what he had started.

No. What his inner demon had made him start.

Nearly marking her as his mate just made the whole situation worse. This was the first time he could ever remember in his 500 years that he had almost lost complete control, over himself and his inner demon. And it was all because of an inferior human.

The bitter memories continually jabbed at his male demon pride.

His sensitive ears picked up rustling in the shadows behind him, narrowed golden eyes flicking sideways to locate a pathetic lower class insect demon slinking closer, glowing red eyes trained on him. He could've snorted at the other demon's intelligence; there was no way it could beat him, the great lord of the west. The battle wouldn't even last three seconds at most.

Nevertheless, he tensed his muscles for the first pounce, waiting in case it decided to strike but paused when it lifted its head, turning its bug like nose toward the alley's entrance, a sort of dazed look passing across its slimy face. He followed the trail with his eyes and suppressed a hateful growl as startled cinnamon eyes met his own. A low hiss escaped instead, clawed fingers digging sharply into the skin of his palms, breathing automatically slowing so her delicious scent wouldn't be able to influence him again. His inner demon purred at the unexpected sight of what it considered their mate.

She had allowed her ebony locks to flow over her shoulders, released from the tight bun she had been wearing earlier. The front seat window was rolled all the way down, letting in a light breeze that played with the shiny strands and brought her scent towards him, testing his new found bonds of control on his beast within. Her mouth was opened in a small o, red lips slightly swollen. A rush of unwanted pride surged through his veins; he had already marked her in a way.

Golden eyes stayed riveted on the human female as a low dangerous snarl pulled back his lips, revealing pointy fangs in a warning to the insect demon still sniffing the air with a hungry look and feral grin. She recoiled back inside the scarlet colored vehicle in answer, probably thinking the dark look was for her, and quickly rolled up the window. The car sped off a split second later and he immediately glared coldly at the insect demon trying to edge by him, no doubt hoping to chase after _his_ prey.

The other demon proved it had no intelligence whatsoever by not heeding the silent warning in his icy gaze. In two seconds flat, a still beating heart was flung backwards into the dark alleyway while the otherwise intact body slumped to the damp ground, red eyes clouding over in death, slimy face twisting in shock and pain. He absentmindedly flexed his now bloody clawed hand, looking at the limb like it had grown a head. The darn thing had moved of its own accord and that sent more black ire sizzling through him.

Once again, that human had made him act quite unlike himself. It had been a very long time since he had killed, much less a pathetically weaker demon. He had never killed for someone else before in his life and the fact that he had just did, probably to protect her (he visibly shuddered at the horrid notion of protecting a _human_), made his skin crawl. It was detestable in his eyes. She had now become an obstacle in his way.

And he always immediately removed any obstacles without a single shred of mercy.

He was Sesshomaru Taisho, great dog demon lord of the west, and he submitted to no one...except perhaps a tiny insignificant human _girl._

Fate sure had a twisted sense of humor.

...

When she finally went to sleep in the wee hours of the pale morning after restlessly laying in her bed with bizarre memories haunting her, Rin dreamed of molten golden eyes that melted her entire body into a puddle of goo and long fluffy silver hair that her fingers burned to delve through.

The dreams were wicked and would make her turn beet red whenever she thought of them once waking up later.

...

I'm trying a different type of writing style and I'm afraid I made this a little too wordy.

Surprising?

Lightning Mistress


End file.
